


Comforting a Droid

by AriannaWolff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/pseuds/AriannaWolff
Summary: BB-8 has some concerns. Poe walks in on you comforting him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Comforting a Droid

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars

Poe had searched just about everywhere for you and BB-8 and finally found you in an empty room sitting together. BB-8 was sitting beside you as you worked piecing together a droid for another pilot. Neither of you had noticed him approach and he leaned in the doorway as he listened to the two of you converse. BB-8 seemed concerned about something and you were calmly ensuring him.

_“Do you promise?”_ BB-8 asked.

“I promise, B.” You reassured.

_“But what if you two have kids? Will I still be able to stick around?”_ Poe’s heart about shattered as he listened to BB-8 question. Before he could step forward and say anything though, you were dropping the parts you were holding and turning to the nervous droid. You placed both hands on his sides and your forehead against him.

“BB-8, I promise you that no matter what happens, you will **always** have a home with Poe and I. Nothing will ever change that. Not moving, not marriage, not kids, nothing. You will never be left behind and if **anyone** tells you differently, you let me know. I’ll correct them.” Poe felt pride swell in his chest as he watched you comfort his droid.

“What’re you two up to?” He asked, finally making his presence know. BB-8 and you separated, and the droid rolled over to him, excitedly.

_“Y/N says you can’t get rid of me!”_ Poe dropped to his knee in front of the droid and put his hand on BB-8′s head fondly.

“I would **never** get rid of you, buddy.” Poe leaned forward, as if telling the droid a secret but didn’t lower the volume of his voice. “If she said differently, we might have to get rid of her, yeah?” He heard you laugh as BB-8 whirred in his own version of laughter. The droid took off out of the room and Poe stood to look at you. You smiled at him and walked over, wrapping your arms loosely around his waist.

“I’ve been reassuring him for an hour now. Any idea who told our boy we would get rid of him? I just want to talk to them.” You told him. He laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around you, pulling you even closer.

“We’ll find out and talk to them together. Later. For now, I believe I need to thank you for something.”

“Thank me? For what?”

“For loving my droid.” Poe leaned down, kissing you deeply. You hummed in approval and kissed back eagerly. When he finally pulled away, you opened your eyes and smiled at him.

“You never have to thank me for loving B. However, I am more than happy to receive any and all kisses you’re willing to give.” You told him. He smirked and reached back to close the door.

“Good because I have a lot more to give you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more Poe fluff. I needed to write some cuteness with all the madness going on. Stay safe, loves!


End file.
